


The Night They Met

by Kh530



Series: Jason Todd's Birthday Week/ JayRoy Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Can be read as gen, It's basically Gen, JayRoy Week day 1, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, jtbdayweek day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Jason just expected a normal patrol--not to find an archer passed out in the trash.





	The Night They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written DC before so obviously I start with two versions of my favorite characters which have barely been touched upon in Rebirth/N52 (which is where I started with the comics). Lovely idea, right?
> 
> This covers the first day of Jason's Birthday Week (today, August 9th) and the first day of JayRoy Week (next Tuesday, August 15th) because I decided to knock out two birds with one stone.

Prompt 1: One Friendship (Jason's B-Day Week)/ First Meeting (JayRoy Week)

 

Jason expected many things during his solo patrol around Gotham—a robbery, a drug deal (or five), or—hell maybe even one of Batman’s Rogues causing havoc. What Jason didn’t expect was to find an unconscious redheaded archer, clad in red, sprawled out on top of bags of trash. To the side of the other teen, the archer’s bow and quiver could be seen.

Approaching the figure slowly and carefully (Batman rarely let Jason do solo patrols and he’d be damned if he let himself get hurt now. Jason knew he’d never hear the end of it—or be allowed on patrol by himself again in the near future), a batarang gripped tightly in his hand, Jason realized he knew the archer—or rather, Jason knew of him. He was a friend of Dick’s—Speedy, the Green Arrow’s sidekick. What he was doing in Gotham, Jason had no idea. After all, Gotham was a long way from Star City. 

“H-Hey!” Jason called, leaning down and shaking the older teen firmly in an attempt to awaken him. “Speedy right? You okay?”

At the sound of the Robin’s voice, the older teen groaned and attempted to sit up. Gripping his head in pain, Speedy leaned his head back on the trash bag.

“Oh ewwww,” the archer said, not bothering to move. Tilting his head towards Jason’s voice, he said, “Di–no wait. New Robin.”

Jason snorted at the older teen’s nickname for him. “New and improved,” Jason said, smirking as he offered his hand to Speedy. “Are you okay?”

Speedy groaned again as Jason helped him to his feet, swaying a bit as he stood up. “Sorta?” he said, as he attempted to pick up his bow and quiver from the ground before his world started spinning and he nearly fell back to the ground. 

“Yeah–I’m gonna take that as a no,” Jason said, helping Speedy steady himself against a wall. Jason picked up the archer’s weapons and handed them to the other sidekick, wincing as he noticed the bow had been broken in half.  
“O-Okay… maybe that wasn’t the best idea,” Speedy said before cursing. “Oll-Green Arrow’s gonna kill me. We just modified that bow too.” The teen sighed and let himself slide down to sit on the cold concrete ground before looking up at the sky. At least the weather was nice, nicer than back home away, where it was probably raining. 

“Not that you’re not great company,” Jason said sarcastically, his curiosity getting the best of him. “But what are you doing in Gotham? Long way from Washington, isn’t it?” 

“I heard the weather was nice here,” said Speedy, breezly. “Not as rainy as Star City, ya know?”

Jason gave him a withering look and Speedy snorted, giving Jason a bright smile. Jason rolled his eyes, getting irritated at the archer. 

“I was tracking a drug cartel,” the archer started, taking his hat off his head and running his hands through his orangey-red hair. “I thought it was heading towards New York, but of course nothing is working in my favor tonight and I ended up in Bat-territory.“

“That doesn’t explain how I found you in the trash.” said Jason, laughing at the older teen’s predicament. 

“I wasn’t in the trash! I was laying on it,” said Roy, indignantly. “There’s a difference!”

“Sure,” said Jason, rolling his eyes but unable to keep a smirk off his face. “You just keep telling yourself that,”

Speedy couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger teen. “If you’re so curious, I got knocked off the roof,” he said nonchalantly, nodding towards the building which the garbage bags were thrown against. “No big deal.” The archer then moved to get up, attempting to grab his bow and quiver. 

“Wait! Hold on!” Jason said, raising his voice and stepping in front of the older teen, pushing him back down and taking the weapons from the older teen’s hands. “You fell off a roof. Think you should rest for a while?”  
Speedy smiled, amused by Jason’s concern. “Don’t worry, Little Robin; I’ll be fine,” he said, giving the younger teen a bright smile and getting off the ground. The archer winced in pain but nonetheless took the quiver and broken bow from Jason. 

“Hey!” Jason said as Speedy started to walk away. “You’re gonna get hurt by yourself!”

“Don’t worry! I’ll be fine!” Speedy said, turning back to grin at Jason before running out of the alley at top speed. “I’m sure we’ll meet again soon. I’ll tell Nightwing you said hi!” 

As the archer took off, Jason couldn’t help but smile. A part of Jason hoped that the two of them would meet again, Speedy was definitely a interesting character, that was for sure. Hell, Jason was kinda looking forward to it--for the two of them to work together. But for tonight, he had a patrol to finish--and a mentor to impress. 

However, despite Jason’s hopes, the next time the two of them would meet, neither boy would be the same. Roy would be out on his own, struggling with his demons–and Jason–well Jason would no longer be in this world.


End file.
